Rosas
by DarkSideBlaine
Summary: Para Blaine solo era un viaje en tren, pero descubriría que tras una sonrisa se podía esconder el mayor de los sufrimientos. Tal vez ese no sería un viaje tan placentero como creía...
1. Chapter 1

Espero les guste este fic, actualizaré los domingos.

Gracias por leer!

**DarkSideBlaine**

* * *

><p>El aire que golpea su rostro lo hizo notar que el tren ingresaba a la estación. Lo que provocó un profundo suspiro de su parte, porque de algún modo no quería abandonar ese lugar ni que le dieran el trabajo en otra localidad, pero era parte de la vida y de tener que conseguir dinero para mantenerse, ya que por ese mes no le quedaba más que lo que podría obtener en una hora de consulta como pediatra.<p>

-Vamos de nuevo-susurró abordando el tren y caminando por uno de los pasillos. Realmente no era su vehículo favorito, pero no tenía de otra en ese minuto, por lo que se resignó a buscar un asiento y dejar su maleta en el cubículo sobre su cabeza. A los pocos minutos el tren comenzó a avanzar y sintió como ese viaje podría ser algo relajante y lo sacaría de todos los problemas cotidianos.

Se fue mirando por la ventana y notando que los árboles desaparecen del paisaje dando paso a los campos con animales, los cuales le mostraban que se alejaba de Westerville y eso lo hizo suspirar, ya extrañaba a su familia y amigos, después de todo ellos habían hecho que sus días fueran más divertidos y no tan monótonos.

Realmente en ese momento extrañaba a su compañero de departamento, Sebastian Smythe, quien cada vez que debía dirigirse a Nueva York por motivos de trabajo lo iba a dejar, pero en esa ocasión el castaño estaba enfermo y ninguno de sus otros conocidos se dirigiría a esa ciudad. Además, él no tenía auto, por lo que su transporte se reducía al tren que cruzaba los pueblos aledaños a la gran ciudad, al menos era media hora hasta allá. Por lo que su viaje sería medianamente largo.

-Disculpa, no hay más lugares y yo…-decía un muchacho de su edad que indicaba al asiento que estaba justo delante de él. Se veía serio, pero tenía lindos ojos azules y una piel de porcelana que le decía que el sol no era su mejor amigo. Así como un impecable cabello castaño que parecía no ser amigo del viento, sonrío al notar un broche en la solapa de su chaqueta gris de vestir, realmente su atuendo era increíble y si se ponía a adivinar debía de ser diseñador y seguramente se dirigía al mismo sitio que él, ya que alguien vestido de ese modo no podría ir a una corte.

-País libre-dijo con una impecable sonrisa e indicó que no habría problema en que se sentara. La sonrisa le fue devuelta y al parecer el otro chico también se había dado el tiempo de analizarlo, ya que su vista lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. Si tenía que ser sincero, él era delgado, algo bajo, pero tenía un impecable cabello negro y unos ojos miel que nada debían envidiar a los azules del otro. Pero su ropa era muy distinta a la del chico recién llegado, ya que todo su atuendo era completamente formal y de colores beige y grises, así como en vez de corbata llevaba un pequeño corbatín rojo que resaltaba por sobre el resto de su ropa y claro, sus zapatos hacían juego con el moño.

-Gracias-susurró el joven colocando la maleta en el cubículo de arriba y luego sentándose delante de él.

-Soy Blaine Anderson, pediatra-se presentó con una sonrisa y extendiendo una mano enguantada en cuero negro. Ese día hacía frío y Sebastian le había advertido de abrigarse bien, por ello también llevaba una colorida bufanda.

-Kurt Hummel, abogado-dijo suavemente y estrechando la mano con un guante de seda blanco. Se escuchaba más serio de lo que pensó, pero ¿abogado? Tenía que ser una broma, realmente no era una profesión que le viniera, pero ¿quién era él para juzgar a un desconocido?.

-Un placer, señor Hummel-murmuró de forma caballerosa y sintiendo como su corazón latía fuertemente, porque tenía que reconocer que los ojos azules que se mostraban frente a él tenían una chispa que hizo que las mariposas que dormían en su estómago se volvieran locas.

-El placer es mío, no lo había visto antes y eso que siempre tomo el tren para ir a la ciudad y otros pueblos, por lo menos cuatro veces por semana-dijo con una sonrisa cálida y sin retirar la vista del pelinegro.

-No es mi transporte habitual, solo en esta ocasión Sebastian no pudo traerme, entonces debí tomarlo-dijo con simpleza, pero notando como el castaño frunció el ceño.

-Comprendo-dijo con una sonrisa y girando su vista al paisaje. Al parecer algo lo había molestado.

-¿Hasta dónde va?-dijo suavemente Blaine intentando no sonar curioso ni demasiado interesado, ya que hace un par de minutos que no se hablaban y eso lo estaba incomodando.

-Lima, es un pueblo más allá de la ciudad-dijo con simpleza y notando como el ojimiel lo miraba extrañado, como si algo no estuviera bien en lo que había dicho.

-Eso queda a un par de estaciones de Westerville-dijo extrañado Blaine-de hecho debería ir en la dirección contraria-dijo con suavidad y sin intención de dejar en vergüenza a Kurt.

-No se preocupe, prefiero hacer el viaje al revés, siempre es más interesante y normalmente estoy a las 12 en Lima y el viaje de esta forma es más barato y dura cerca de tres horas-susurró fijando su vista azul en la avellana del pelinegro.

-Oh, comprendo-dijo con una sonrisa y bajando la mirada.

-¿Y a dónde te diriges?-dijo curioso y notando como Blaine había comenzado a jugar con sus manos.

-Nueva York, ahí hay un jardín infantil, todos tienen sarampión, pero sus padres no pueden llevarlos a un buen hospital y el jardín me paga bien, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer-dijo suavemente con una media sonrisa.

-¿Eres feliz?-preguntó de una vez y sintiendo que la pregunta había sido lo más incorrecto del mundo, ya que no se conocían y algo así se lo preguntas a un mejor amigo, no a un desconocido.

-Depende-suspiró hondo y miró por la ventana.

-¿De qué?-dijo Kurt curioso y notando como Blaine se ponía de pie.

-Fue un gusto, Kurt-dijo con una sonrisa y poniéndose de pie para sacar su maleta. Habían llegado a Nueva York. Blaine desapareció en menos de un minuto y el ojiazul solo pudo sentirse estúpido.

Después de ese extraño encuentro los días habían pasado rápidamente esa semana. Él había tomado nuevamente el tren de vuelta a Westerville, pero no se encontró con Kurt y eso lo decepcionó, tal vez el joven no regresaría y por ello no se lo había encontrado.

-Blaine-dijo una voz suave y moviendo su brazo-¿estás bien?-dijo preocupado un chico castaño y más alto que él.

-Sí, Sebastian, estoy bien-dijo con una suave sonrisa y bebiendo su café-es solo…-dijo bajando la mirada y notando como su compañero de departamento se sentaba frente a él.

-Cuéntame, sabes que soy tu mejor amigo y lo que te moleste puedes decirlo-dijo tomando una de sus manos y apretando suavemente.

-¿Haz sentido alguna vez que conoces a alguien de antes de siquiera haberle hablado? Que esa persona debería estar contigo aunque ni se conozcan-dijo tímidamente y sintiendo la escrutadora mirada del ojiverde.

-No, pero conozco gente que habla de ello todo el tiempo y les creo ¿a quién conociste?-dijo con suavidad.

-Cuando me fui en tren la semana pasada, en una de las estaciones se subió un chico que se sentó conmigo y estuvimos hablando hasta que me tuve que bajar, sentí que…-decía mordiendo su labio inferior.

-¿Lo conocías de toda la vida?

-Sí-dijo suavemente y con la mirada perdida-estoy loco ¿cierto?-susurró bajando la mirada y sintiendo como su corazón golpeaba fuertemente su pecho.

-No, solo creo que debes irte en tren más seguido-dijo guiñandole un ojo-tal vez este chico sea bueno para ti ¿quién sabe Blaine?

-Quiero que así sea-murmuró sintiendo como sus manos temblaban.

-Entonces, haz que suceda, todo depende de ti-dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Gracias, Seb-susurró suavemente y sonrío con tranquilidad, mañana se iría en tren hasta la ciudad.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Continuará...<em>**

**_¿Si no nos hubiésemos conocido ese día, crees que serías feliz hoy?_**


	2. Chapter 2

Pinnita Criss-Anderson: gracias por leer y comentar. Te amo y cambié el fic... este capítulo tiene algo nuevo que no habías leído y ahora seguirá otra línea todo esto. Gracias por todo, te amo!

Gracias por leer!

**DarkSideBlaine**

* * *

><p>El día se veía gris y la lluvia estaba pronta a caer, lo mejor sería llevar un paraguas para resguardarse en la estación, ya que de nada servía enfermarse y que sus pacientes terminaran peor por su culpa.<p>

En cuanto llegó a la estación sintió el viento frío golpeando su rostro y vio como las primeras gotas caían suavemente por su rostro, tendría que abrir el paraguas. Pero cuando iba a hacerlo vio que se acercaba el tren, por lo que espero su llegada y subió lo más rápido posible, ya que parecía que una tormenta se avecinaba.

-¿Desea un café?-preguntó una mujer que iba por el pasillo con un carrito y parecía ser que aprovechaba la ocasión para vender a todos los que iban en ese tren.

-Sí, gracias-dijo Blaine sacando el dinero y pagando.

-¿Tiene más?-dijo una voz conocida para el moreno.

-Sí, joven, deme un momento y…-decía sirviendo el café de Blaine.

-No se preocupe, dele ese café y a mí me da otro, le pagaré ambos-dijo con una sonrisa y dinero en mano.

-Gracias-susurró el castaño con una sonrisa y acomodándose en el asiento delante del ojimiel.

-Ahí tiene, guarde el cambio-dijo el moreno sujetando el café y llevándolo a sus labios con alivio. Ya que eso permitiría que calmara sus nervios y quitará el frío de su cuerpo.

-Gracias Blaine-dijo Kurt con una sonrisa y en ese momento el moreno notó que venía empapado.

-Sácate el abrigo ¿tienes otra chaqueta o ropa para ponerte? Estás empapado-decía preocupado y poniéndose de pie.

-No, pero…-intentó hablar, pero vio como Blaine abria un bolso que dejó en el compartimiento de arriba.

-Tengo este blazer-decía mostrando una prenda de color gris oscuro-creo que te quedará bien.

-Gracias-dijo con una sonrisa y quitándose la ropa mojada, al menos la camisa seguía seca.

-¿Tus pantalones también se mojaron?-dijo con una mueca.

-Sí-susurró apenado y notando que solo sus botines negros se habían salvado.

-Toma-dijo sacando un pantalón de igual color que la chaqueta-espero te queden-dijo viendo como el castaño se sonrojaba fuertemente y se iba al baño.

-Es increíble lo que acabo de ver-dijo una voz que venía del asiento trasero.

-Tuve que suponer que Sebastian Smythe moría de la curiosidad y me seguiría.

-Qué insulto-decía el castaño con una sonrisa-solo miro lo que puede hacer una sonrisa bonita.

-Kurt no es solo una sonrisa bonita.

-Ya me di cuenta, como para que le prestes tu ropa, cosa que jamás has hecho ni conmigo, sí, debe ser algo más que eso.

-Cállate-susurró Blaine con molestia y notando que el castaño volvió por el pasillo con una gran sonrisa.

-Realmente me salvaste, Blaine-dijo sentándose-me queda perfecto y hoy es un día importante, realmente es de gran ayuda lo que has hecho.

-No te preocupes-dijo con una sonrisa y notando que tendría que bajarse en la próxima estación-No creo que en Nueva York esté lloviendo-dijo suavemente y entregándole su paraguas.

-Pero…-intentaba decir Kurt.

-Lo necesitarás, no te puedes volver a mojar si hoy es un día importante-dijo Blaine con una sonrisa y notando el suave sonrojo que se posaba en las mejillas del castaño.

-Realmente estoy muy agradecido.

-No te preocupes, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer-dijo guiñándole un ojo y poniéndose de pie-espero te vaya bien, Kurt-dijo al momento en que el ojiazul le ofrecía su mano en forma de despedida, él la cogió suavemente y depositó un beso en ella.

-Nos vemos, Blaine-dijo fuertemente sonrojado y viendo al hombre que caminaba por el pasillo, realmente era de ensueño y esperaba atreverse a ir un poco más allá con él. Aunque seguramente estaba con alguien ya. Por eso cuando calculó que el moreno ya estaba en el andén se giró a ver por la ventana y notó que el moreno no estaba solo, ya que un muchacho pasaba su brazo derecho por encima de sus hombros y lo atraía hacia él. Sí, un chico como Blaine Anderson no podía estar solo. Se hacía falsas ilusiones al pensar en él como algo más, aunque tal vez podría tener esperanza.

El tren comenzó a avanzar y vio como Blaine giraba a verlo y alzaba su mano en forma de despedida, gesto al que Kurt tardó en responder, pero de todos modos agitó su mano. Tal vez tenía una oportunidad con el moreno, le gustaba pensar que sí.

-Al parecer coqueteas descaradamente con alguien más-decía alguien sentándose junto a él.

-No es tu asunto, Karofsky-dijo sorbiendo su café y sintiendo como era el mejor del mundo. Realmente Blaine era todo lo que había pensado tener en la vida y ahora podría estar a un paso de conseguirlo, como a un paso de arruinarlo completamente, esperaba que ocurriera lo primero.

-Créeme, es mi asunto-dijo pasando su brazo por sobre los hombros del castaño.

-No-dijo seriamente y sentándose en el asiento de enfrente-No es tu asunto, déjame en paz-dijo frunciendo el ceño y notando la sorpresa en el hombre.

-¿Perdón?-dijo sentándose nuevamente junto al ojiazul y sujetándolo fuertemente por el brazo-si no me equivoco el otro día susurrabas mi nombre en la cama-dijo agresivamente y sin dejar de presionar la muñeca del castaño.

-Me estás haciendo daño-dijo cerrando los ojos y sintiendo que su mayor error fue involucrarse con un compañero de trabajo, que el mayor error había sido involucrarse con David Karofsky.

-No mereces menos-dijo soltándolo bruscamente-te entregas a cualquiera cuando nadie te ve-dijo con la furia mostrándose en sus ojos.

-No puedes tratarme…-sintió como su mejilla derecha recibía una fuerte bofetada-lo miró sorprendido, nunca lo había golpeado en público. Nunca había ocurrido eso, sintió como su estómago se revolvía.

-Yo te trato como se me da la gana-dijo fieramente y notando el temblor en el cuerpo del castaño-hey-susurró pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros del ojiazul-tranquilo, no quedará marca-dijo depositando un beso en la mejilla herida-estarás bien-susurró abrazandolo, mientras Kurt lloraba silenciosamente.

Su mirada estaba perdida en un punto de la ventana que mostraba un día nublado y lanzaba la lluvia contra los cristales del tren. Se sentía totalmente enfermo y dolido, quería salir de los brazos de Karofsky, pero cómo hacerlo sin que lo golpeara nuevamente, tenía que haber un modo.

-Ya estamos por llegar, ve al baño y maquillate el rostro-dijo el hombre más grande y Kurt obedeció, llevó su maletín hasta el pequeño cuarto y se aseguró de cerrar bien. Se sintió mal, sintió cómo su mundo se derrumbaba, su cuerpo seguía temblando y él lo único que veía era a un muchacho con una mejilla morada y el rostro bañado en lágrimas. No merecía nada, ni siquiera la atención de Blaine, quien… Miró su traje por medio del espejo y se sintió peor, él no merecía la atención que le daba el moreno ni su sonrisa. No merecía nada de eso, sin embargo ahí estaba siendo cubierto por el traje que le había dado el ojimiel, quien no dudó un momento en protegerlo ¿él se enfrentaría a Karofsky y lo sacaría de ese infierno? ¿le ayudaría a volver a sonreír y vivir? ¿se arriesgaría por él? Se volvió a mirar en el espejo, cada detalle. El cabello empapado por la lluvia, su rostro cubierto de lágrimas y las grandes ojeras moradas que estaban bajo sus ojos. La piel pálida delataba lo mal que se alimentaba y la poca salud que tenía, y eso solo era en el rostro. Porque si revisaba el resto de su piel se encontraría con más marcas que no deberían estar en alguien de 30 años. No debería tener todos esos rastros en su cuerpo.

-Nadie se arriesgaría por mí-susurró sacando el maquillaje de su bolso y comenzando a retocar su mejilla, el resto de los moretones en su cuerpo no se notaban, el maquillaje y tiempo los habían borrado bien.

-_Kurt estamos por llegar, apúrate_-escuchó la voz de su ¿amante? No sabía qué eran, después de todo Karofsky era el marido del dueño del buffet, y él solo se había metido en su cama un día que su jefe estuvo de viaje por un mes. Solo se dieron las cosas, pero ¿merecía esos golpes? Algo en su cabeza le decía que no, pero el tiempo y las circunstancias le aclaraban que merecía eso y mucho más, que tal vez seguir respirando era un privilegio que no debía mantenerse por mucho tiempo. Después de todo ¿quién lo querría a él? ¿tenía algo que ofrecer? Claro, algo más que no fuera una buena mamada bajo el escritorio del marido de su jefe. No, no tenía nada para dar.

-Voy enseguida-dijo con la voz repuesta y terminando de aplicar el maquillaje. Cerró los ojos por un momento y se abrazó a sí mismo. No quería tener que quitarse esa ropa ni desprenderse del olor suave de Blaine, porque ese traje tenía impregnada la esencia del moreno y en ese lugar quería permanecer por siempre, abrazado a sí mismo. Él tenía olor a miel y coco, tenía un olor suave y tranquilizador, al igual que su sonrisa, quería mantenerse así siempre.

Pero sabía que era imposible, que seguramente Blaine estaba con alguien más y que sus posibilidades eran nulas, porque seguramente David Karofsky se encargaría de hacer desaparecer al moreno en caso de un nuevo acercamiento y él no deseaba que el moreno desapareciera, él quería que estuviera por siempre esperándolo en ese tren y ofreciéndole un café y una de las mejores sonrisas. Quería eso para cada una de sus mañanas, deseaba que Blaine estuviera por siempre en su mundo.

-Es imposible-susurró mirando el espejo por última vez y saliendo del pequeño cuarto de baño. Caminó por el pasillo y vio que David se levantaba y lo esperaba con su maletín en mano. En cambio Kurt se detuvo a tomar el paraguas que Blaine le había entregado.

En silencio caminaron por el pasillo hasta la salida y bajaron al andén. En donde seguía lloviendo fuertemente y Kurt abrió el paraguas que le había dado Blaine, sonrió al sentirse protegido sin que el moreno estuviera ahí ¿así se sentiría ser abrazado por el ojimiel o sería una sensación mucho mejor? Quería saber.

-Menos mal trajiste tu paraguas, te habrías empapado de no hacerlo-dijo el otro muchacho abriendo el suyo y caminando junto al castaño, quien solo pudo mirar el suelo y notó un papel que estaba pegado a su zapato, se agachó para tirarlo, pero decidió abrirlo y ahí se llevó una pequeña sorpresa que guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón. Al menos había algo bueno en ese día.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará...<strong>

_**A veces te extraño, pero otras veces... ¿crees que es posible estar tan aferrado a alguien más que pareciera que sus almas se separaron en un punto antes de nacer? Yo solo creo que el destino se movió muy bien para que hoy estemos juntos...**_


	3. Chapter 3

Pinnita Criss-Anderson: espero te guste lo que sigue, sí, está dando giros este fic, pero ya se alineó... creo. Te amo y adoro! Ya quiero saber qué te parece este capítulo :D

Gracias por leer!

**DarkSideBlaine**

* * *

><p>No tenía idea de por qué esa semana había sido tan agitada, en ningún momento había podido regresar a su hogar y tanto papeleo lo estaba sofocando, ya que no había logrado salir de su despacho en todo ese tiempo. Se sentía cansado y las ojeras en su mirada marcaban su agotamiento. Solo quería hacer tres cosas: beber café, dormir y ver a Blaine. Aunque Anderson solo era alguien que no conocía profundamente, estaba seguro de que no había nadie más en la tierra con quien quisiera estar en ese minuto.<p>

-Kurt-dijo alguien entrando por la puerta.

-Qué necesitas, Karofsky-dijo suavemente y viendo como el hombre se acercaba con su maletín. Ya no le gustaba su presencia como al principio, pero no podía hacer nada.

-Me voy a casa, si quieres te puedo llevar-dijo suavemente y notando el cansancio en el muchacho. Aunque aprovecharía esa oportunidad para algo más.

-Por favor, creo que no doy más por ahora y puedo equivocarme-dijo suavemente y guardando algunos papeles para coger sus llaves y maletín. No quería irse con él, pero ¿qué otra alternativa tenía?

-Vamos-dijo con una sonrisa y ofreciendo su mano al castaño, pero él no la tomó. No como lo había hecho otras veces, porque ahora se sentía tan incorrecto coquetear con ese chico cuando en algún tren podría encontrarse a Blaine. Además, le tenía pánico y realmente no quería ser usado nuevamente como saco de boxeo.

-Descuida, voy bien-dijo de forma cortés y tratando de esquivarlo con esa respuesta. Pero notó que eso lo puso más tenso y en menos de un segundo lo tenía encima de él, sintió como su muñeca era apretada fieramente y solo pudo reprimir un quejido y miró el suelo intentando aplacar las lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

-Suéltame-murmuró con suavidad y la voz rota.

-No-dijo seriamente y presionando más la piel bajo su mano-yo mando-dijo empujando al castaño contra el escritorio, provocando que botara su maletín, ante eso David sonrío y lo beso en el cuello-Kurt-murmuró sintiendo como su erección palpitaba en sus pantalones, mientras el ojiazul temblaba y no sabía cómo saldría de allí. Sintió como pasaba su lengua por su cuello blanco y lo tomaba firmemente por la cintura. Sus caricias no bajaban de intensidad y lo mantenía acorralado.

-Por favor…-suplicó en un murmullo cuando sintió que una pierna de David se frotaba entre sus muslos y sin querer un gemido escapó de sus labios.

-Sabía que te gustaría-dijo con una sonrisa y haciendo más intenso el movimiento.

-Sr. Hummel-se escuchó a alguien hablando tras la puerta y dando suaves golpes. Ante eso Karofsky se alejó de golpe, pero la molestía se notaba en su rostro. A pesar de eso dejó que el castaño se arreglara.

Kurt sentía el temblor en sus piernas y el sudor helado recorriendolo. Pero aún así pudo arreglarse y hablar.

-Pasa Jessi-dijo dejando entrar a una chica pelirroja que hacía su práctica en el buffet.

-Disculpen-dijo viendo a ambos hombres-me preguntaba si alguno va al tren, ocurre que es tarde y…-decía algo apenada y viendo la molestia en el rostro de Karofsky.

-Yo voy al tren-dijo Kurt con una gran sonrisa y el alivio reflejado en su rostro.

-Yo los puedo llevar hasta allá-dijo Karofsky intentando borrar la furia que surgía de sus labios. Y con ganas de borrar de un puñetazo la sonrisa del rostro del castaño.

-Gracias-dijo la chica algo más aliviada y esperó a que ambos hombres recogieron sus cosas y se marcharon del lugar.

El camino hasta el tren era corto en auto y fue silencioso. Ya que nadie se atrevía a hablar, eso hasta que David detuvo el vehículo.

-Bien, nos vemos mañana-dijo viendo como ambos se bajaban.

-Gracias señor Karofsky-dijo Jessi antes de cerrar la puerta para luego caminar junto a Kurt, quien no se molestó en mirar ni hablar, ya que se sentía más cansado de lo normal, pero eso no importaba, porque a la mañana siguiente podría ver a Blaine, por ahora haría el viaje de regreso y lo haría durmiendo como él quería.

-Hasta aquí lo dejo-dijo la muchacha mirando al ojiazul y notando que el vehículo de Karofsky se alejaba y desapareció al doblar la calle.

-Pero…-susurró extrañado.

-Vi lo que ocurrió en la oficina, la puerta estaba algo abierta y…-dijo bajando la mirada-creí que podía ayudar-Kurt la miraba asustado-No se preocupe. No diré nada. No es mi asunto pero creí que necesitaba ayuda.

-Gracias-dijo el ojiazul algo apenado y con el alivio relajando su cuerpo. Ya vería cómo pagarle a la muchacha, quien solo estrechó su mano y se marchó. Por lo que Kurt camino al andén, allí esperó su transporte y en cuanto llegó lo abordó.

Pero al subir al tren se dio cuenta de que no podría dormir, ya que había bastante gente y no confiaba en dejar sus pertenencias descuidadas. Al parecer tendría que sentarse y beber un café para mantenerse despierto.

A pesar de sus intentos y los dos cafés que se había tomado, lentamente comenzó a sentir como su cabeza pesaba y caía en un profundo sueño, se apoyó en el vidrio frío y se acomodó junto a sus cosas, dormir unas cuantas estaciones le haría bien, esperaba despertar con todas sus cosas cuando abriera los ojos.

-Me da un café por favor-dijo en un susurro una persona junto a él, por lo que comenzó a abrir los ojos y sintió que estaba apoyado sobre alguien que se sentía suave por lo que se asustó y miró al hombre que estaba junto a él.

-Hola Kurt-dijo Blaine con su mejor sonrisa, ya que lucía demasiado agotado.

-Hola Blaine-dijo suavemente el ojiazul, realmente su corazón estaba por estallar de solo verlo al despertar. Si eso era un sueño, por favor que no lo sacarán de él.

-¿Quieres comer algo o un café?-dijo el moreno recibiendo su taza.

-No, me tomé dos e igual me dormí, así que paso-dijo suavemente y viendo como la camarera se retiraba.

-El viaje es algo más lento en la noche-dijo suavemente el ojimiel sorbiendo su café.

-Así parece-murmuró Kurt notando que faltaban sus cosas-mi maletín y…-decía comenzando a alterarse.

-Tranquilo-dijo el ojimiel-los puse junto a mis cosas en el compartimiento de arriba-dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora-disculpa si fue muy entrometido de mi parte.

-Para nada-dijo suavemente y relajándose.

-Es realmente hermosa la vista-dijo Blaine mirando por la ventana y pegándose un poco más al castaño-¿no crees?-susurró acabando su café y olvidando la taza vacía en el sillón.

-Sí-dijo mirando la luna que los acompañaba en ese viaje.

-Normalmente no viajo a esta hora-dijo el ojimiel rozando con su voz el rostro del castaño, quien giró lentamente y notó que estaban demasiado cerca.

-¿Y por qué estás aquí?-dijo grabando cada detalle del rostro del moreno.

-Porque terminaba algunos documentos en una clínica y tenía la esperanza de verte-dijo aclarándose la voz y sonrojandose.

-Al parecer pensamos igual-dijo suavemente y bajando la mirada, sintió como una de sus manos era atrapada por la de Blaine. Pero era soltada casi de inmediato, como si tuviera miedo de lo que ocurría.

-Lo siento-dijo girando y perdiendo todo el contacto con el ojiazul, quien sonrío divertido, pero de un momento a otro se alteró-¿Dónde estamos?-dijo sorprendido y asustado.

-Oh-dijo Blaine comprendiendo-estamos llegando a Westerville-susurró viendo como el rostro de Kurt se volvía blanco como el papel.

-Me pasé-dijo cerrando los ojos y derrumbándose en el sillón- tendré que bajar y…-sí, se veía muy alterado.

-Hey, Kurt-dijo suavemente-bájate en la estación conmigo. Sebastian vendrá por mí, estoy seguro que podemos llevarte.

-Blaine, es un viaje de una hora desde Westerville hasta donde vivo-dijo alterado.

-No habrá problema-susurró poniéndose de pie y sacando los maletines del compartimiento de arriba. En ese momento anunciaron la estación a la que entraban y fue Blaine quien ofreció su mano a Kurt para que avanzaran por el pasillo. El castaño la tomó sin problemas y bajaron de esa forma al andén. En donde se encontraba Sebastian, quien miraba sorprendido a su amigo y al chico bonito.

-Hola Seb-dijo el moreno con una sonrisa y fuerte sonrojo-Sebastian Smythe, él es Kurt Hummel.

-Un placer-dijo el ojiazul estrechando la mano del ojiverde.

-El placer es mío-dijo el joven Smythe.

-Vamos a…-trató de hablar Blaine.

-Debo irme, el próximo tren entrará a la estación para ir en la otra dirección, nos vemos-dijo separándose de ellos y corriendo al cruce de la vía.

-Creo que lo que querías no resultó-dijo el castaño con una sonrisa y viendo como Kurt llegaba a tiempo al otro lado cuando entró un nuevo tren a la estación.

-Pensé que podríamos llevarlo a su casa, es que se pasó de estación.

-Deja de soñar Anderson, ni en tus mejores sueños accedería, soy tu amigo, no chofer-dijo con una sonrisa y volteó para caminar al auto, mientras el ojimiel miraba el tren que se perdía en la oscuridad de la noche, mientras él pensaba que no habría sido una mala idea llevar al ojiazul.

-Vamos Blaine, no hay nada que puedas hacer-dijo Sebastian volviendo por él y llevándolo de la estación a casa.

Se fue pensando en Kurt todo el camino, en si habría llegado bien o si hubiese sido mejor llevarlo. Él mismo manejaría si supiera cómo hacerlo, pero su amigo no lo llevaría a más de cien kilómetros de distancia por un enamoramiento en el tren, porque así se sentía, enamorado.

-Basta de soñar despierto, debes terminar tu cena-decía el joven Smythe mirando el plato del moreno y notando que no había probado ningún bocado.

-Sí, mamá-susurró comiendo algo y luego poniéndose de pie, tal vez sería mucho mejor ir a dormir, así podría ver a Kurt al otro día. Se encaminó a su habitación y comenzó a desvestirse, pero no logró hacer mucho cuando sintió como un fuerte mareo que lo hacía ver borroso-¡Seb!-gritó con pocas fuerzas, sabía que probablemente no lo había escuchado-¡Seb!-volvió a gritar y su cuerpo cayó al suelo, golpeó su cabeza con fuerza en el piso.

-¡Blaine!-dijo desesperado el castaño cuando ingresó a los pocos segundos a la habitación-mierda, estás ardiendo en fiebre-susurró tomándolo en brazos y recostándolo en la cama-¡Blaine!-dijo sacudiéndolo, pero el ojimiel no reaccionó, estaba desmayado-mierda, mierda-decía buscando su teléfono y discando el número de uno de los doctores de la zona.

Luego de un quinto intento decidió llamar a la ambulancia, ya que parecía que nadie estaba dispuesto a contestar el teléfono a las doce de la noche.

-_Buenas noches, cuál es su emergencia_-escuchó que decía una operadora del otro lado.

-Mi amigo se desmayó y ahora arde en fiebre, no sé qué le ocurre, hace un rato estaba bien.

-_Enviaremos una ambulancia ¿Cuál es su nombre y la dirección?_

-Sebastian Smythe y estoy en Los Altos 124, Westerville, mi departamento es el 14, estamos en el piso 3-dijo algo alterado.

_-La ambulancia ya va en camino ¿movió a su amigo?_-preguntó de forma tranquila.

-Sí-respondió Sebastian y se reprendió mentalmente por ello.

-_No se preocupe, llegarán en tres minutos, por favor manténgase en línea en caso de otra urgencia. Cuénteme ¿cómo se llama el paciente y dónde está?_

-Él se llama Blaine Anderson y lo recosté en su cama.

_-¿Tiene los zapatos puestos?-_preguntó la mujer del otro lado de la línea.

-Sí-dijo mirando que solo había alcanzado a sacarse la chaqueta.

-_Por favor quitelos con cuidado ¿hay algo más que lo esté apretando?_

-No-dijo viendo que la corbata la había quitado antes de ir a la habitación.

-_Bien, por favor espere a que…-_ Sebastian escuchó el citofono de su departamento y corrió a contestar.

_-Señor Smythe, hay paramédicos…-_escuchó la voz del conserje.

-Por favor déjelos pasar, Blaine no está bien-dijo preocupado y escuchando como el conserje daba la orden para luego él abrir la puerta. A los segundos aparecieron dos paramédicos y les indicó dónde estaba su amigo.

-Lo llevaremos al hospital, no podemos estabilizarlo por mucho tiempo aquí-dijeron viendo como Sebastian palidecía y asentía al momento que subían a Blaine a una camilla. Por lo que él tomó su billetera, teléfono y llaves para ir tras ellos.


	4. Chapter 4

CereceresDany: muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Ahora se sabrá algo más de lo que ocurre entre Karofky y Kurt, espero te guste lo que sigue =)

Gracias por leer!

**DarkSideBlaine**

* * *

><p>Sarampión. Eso lo había obligado a estar una semana internado en el hospital y otra teniendo reposo en casa. Nunca olvidaría los cuidados de Sebastian, pero tenía que reconocer que extrañaba ver a Kurt, a pesar de que no fuesen nada. Pero aún así sentía que podría haber algo entre ellos, aunque no le gustaba ilusionarse con alguien que no conocía profundamente.<p>

-Me voy amor-dijo Blaine mirando a Sebastian quien lavaba la vajilla sucia del desayuno.

-Cariño, abrígate-decía imitando la voz dulzona que ponía el moreno.

-Sí, parecemos una vieja pareja gay.

-¿Tú crees?-decía con una sonrisa- solo nos falta el perro y estamos listos.

-Sí, aunque si estuvieras soltero podríamos tener algo-dijo Blaine de forma coqueta.

-¡Por favor!-dijo riendo-pero si tú eres el que se enamora de cuánto chico conoce en el tren.

-No, solo de Kurt-aclaró con falsa seriedad.

-Ok, solo del chico bonito de ojos azules ¿mejor?-dijo viendo como Blaine caminaba a la salida.

-Mucho mejor-susurró con una sonrisa y se marchó.

No podía negar que se sentía nervioso por ver a Kurt, porque estaba seguro de que se había preocupado por él o eso quería pensar. Después de todo no eran nada y no tendría por qué preocuparse el castaño ni pensar en él. Eso le quitaba un poco de entusiasmo, pero prefería dejarse impresionar por lo que fuese a ocurrir ese día. Apenas salió del edificio notó que estaba nublado y algo oscuro por el clima. Pero eso no lo desencanto y siguió pensando en que ese sería un buen día.

Con total seguridad tomó el transporte hasta el tren y una vez en el andén sus nervios se acrecentaron. Por lo que no notó lo que debió esperar hasta que llegó el tren, al cual subió sintiendo como caían las primeras gotas de lluvia sobre su rostro, al parecer sería un día gris en Westerville, solo esperaba que en Nueva York el clima fuera diferente.

-¿Un café, señor Anderson?-decía la camarera que ya lo conocía.

-Sí, gracias Liz-dijo con una sonrisa y viendo que por el pasillo venía Kurt empapado. Lástima que no tenía un cambio de ropa para prestarle-y me sirves otro para el señor Hummel, por favor-dijo sonriendo.

-Sí, señor-la mujer sirvió los cafés y siguió su camino.

-Kurt-susurró Blaine sorprendido y con ambas tasas en mano, no podía creer lo que veía-¿estás bien?-susurró notando unas manchas violáceas en el rostro del castaño.

-Sí ¿por qué?-dijo con una sonrisa y algo extrañado.

-Tú rostro-se atrevió a susurrar indicando el maquillaje que se había corrido con la lluvia.

-Yo…-no se atrevió a decir nada, solo corrió al baño en donde se encerró por largos minutos. El tren seguía andando y el castaño miró su imagen en el espejo, la lluvia había quitado el maquillaje de su rostro y Blaine había visto lo que tanto quería esconder, las marcas de los golpes recibidos hace dos días. No quería que él lo viera, lo había extrañado tanto en esas dos semanas y justo cuando se volvían a encontrar era de ese modo. Seguramente el moreno lo despreciaría y no volvería a hablar con él.

-_Kurt ¿te encuentras bien?_-dijo Blaine desde el otro lado de la puerta, se escuchaba algo preocupado.

-Sí, salgo en unos minutos-no obtuvo respuesta y se apresuró en darle forma a su cabello y poner el maquillaje en su lugar. Una vez estuvo listo salió del cuarto de baño y caminó por el pasillo hasta donde había dejado sus cosas-Disculpa-susurró sin atreverse a mirar a Blaine.

-No tienes que explicarme nada-susurró con las manos empuñadas y conteniendo la evidente rabia.

-Lo sé-susurró tomando su lugar y mirando por la ventana. Estuvieron en silencio un par de estaciones hasta que se acercaban a la de Nueva York.

-¿Es necesario que vayas a trabajar hoy?-dijo precipitadamente el ojimiel-digo, si no es necesario podríamos ir por un café o algo aquí en Nueva York-decía algo nervioso el moreno.

-Si pudiera conseguir una licencia médica por el día o algo así podría ir-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Fantástico-dijo Blaine sacando una libreta de su maletín y comenzó a escribir en una hoja-tienes licencia por un día-dijo extendiendo un papel escrito y firmado por él.

-¿No eres pediatra?-dijo sorprendido.

-Primero soy médico de medicina general y puedo darte licencia al menos por cinco días. Pero ya que solo nos tomaremos este día-dijo con una sonrisa-por cierto, es mi día libre.

-¿Quieres estar conmigo hoy?-dijo sin pensar y rápidamente se sonrojó al notar lo que había preguntado, por lo que bajó la mirada.

-Sí, Kurt. No hay otra persona con la que quiera estar hoy-se aventuró a decir Blaine con el rostro fuertemente sonrojado.

-La entregaré mañana en el trabajo, gracias-dijo guardando el papel y poniéndose de pie, ya que estaban llegando a la estación.

-Fantástico-dijo Blaine con una gran sonrisa y tomando el maletín de Kurt-yo lo llevo.

Caminaron fuera del tren y una vez en el andén el moreno dijo al castaño que debía ir a dejar algo al correo y luego podrían pasear por la ciudad. Por lo que el ojiazul lo acompañó sin problemas y disfrutaron así unos minutos de compañía en silencio. Afortunadamente en Nueva York no estaba lloviendo.

-Ahora que estamos libres-dijo Blaine saliendo del correo, donde dejó un paquete que debía enviar a su hermano que se encontraba en otra ciudad-podemos ir por un café-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Será un placer-dijo Kurt caminando junto al moreno y sintiendo que esa había sido la mejor decisión de su día, pasar esas horas con Blaine Anderson podría ser lo mejor de su semana, ya que hasta ahora no iba nada de bien.

-Este lugar es estupendo-dijo el moreno sonriendo e indicando un restaurante.

-Es carísimo-susurró Kurt, conocía ese lugar y siempre había querido comer allí.

-Kurt-dijo Blaine poniéndose frente a él y acercando su rostro al del castaño-hoy yo invito, déjame complacerte-susurró cogiendo su rostro y acariciando una de sus mejillas con el pulgar.

-Gracias, Blaine-dijo con las mejillas teñidas de rosa y sintiendo como el mundo se había detenido a su alrededor.

-Gracias a ti, por aceptar-susurró acercando su rostro al de Kurt, era un movimiento lento, pero estaba seguro de que quería tomar los labios del ojiazul. Por lo que cerró los ojos justo después de que el ojiazul había cerrado los suyos.

-Señor Anderson-escuchó a sus espaldas y quiso que esa persona jamás hubiese reparado en su presencia. Por lo que suspiró derrotado y giró a mirar.

-Buenas tardes, no tengo mesa reservada pero…-decía al camarero.

-Para usted siempre hay-dijo notando a Kurt-por favor síganme.

-Gracias-dijo Blaine caminando junto a Kurt al interior del lugar.

Al inicio eso se sentía tan extraño. Después de todo ellos no se conocían más que lo hablado en el tren las veces que se veían y ahora estaban teniendo una ¿cita? ninguno estaba bien seguro de lo que era eso. Por ello cuando se sentaron no sabían cómo mirarse y qué hacer, ya que era todo tan extraño, por eso agradecieron que les entregaran el menú de inmediato.

-¿Qué te gustaría comer, Kurt?-dijo Blaine rompiendo el silencio y notando que el castaño miraba los precios más que otra cosa-hey, Kurt-lo llamó y notó como el temor estaba en sus ojos, al parecer pasaba otra cosa por su cabeza.

-Dime-susurró levantando los ojos del menú y mirando a Blaine, quien se veía preocupado.

-Si no te gusta nada de aquí podemos ir a otro lado y en cuanto a los precios ni te preocupes, yo me encargo-dijo guiñandole un ojo.

-No es…-dijo suspirando-creo que voy a querer unos ñoquis y un jugo de mango.

-Quiero lo mismo-dijo el moreno con una sonrisa-¿algún postre?-susurró sin quitar su atención del rostro del castaño, el cual cambiaba cuando pensaba o tenía dudas.

-Creo que me quedaré con el pie de naranja.

-Nunca lo he probado, entonces pediré lo mismo-dijo sonriendo y notando que el castaño bajaba la mirada algo apenado-¿Sucede algo?-dijo Blaine extendiendo su mano por sobre la mesa para que Kurt la tomara, pero el ojiazul no lo hizo.

-Lo que viste en el tren-dijo indicando su rostro, pero sin mirar a Blaine.

-Hey-dijo llamando su atención y logrando que levantara la vista-ver eso me molestó, lo reconozco, pero solo porque quiero matar a quién te haya hecho eso, nadie tiene por qué tocarte si no es para acariciarte, no te pueden golpear-dijo volviendo a sentir como la rabia aborda su pecho.

-No es la primera vez-murmuró el castaño bajando la mirada y sintiendo cómo podía estar arruinando las cosas con Blaine.

-Vámonos de aquí, Kurt, creo que conozco un mejor lugar para hablar-se puso de pie y tomó las cosas de Kurt junto a las suyas y salieron del lugar.

Abordaron un taxi a la salida y luego de unos minutos llegaron a Central Park. Allí buscaron una banca para sentarse y fue Blaine quien inició la conversación.

-Bueno, no nos conocemos bien, es hora de que lo hagamos, porque te soy sincero: me gustas desde el primer momento en que te vi y quiero saber todo de ti, incluso estoy preocupado por lo que vi en el tren, quiero saber. Aunque estemos todo el día hablando de ello, quiero saber, porque me importas, Kurt-dijo tomando su mano y notando como la mirada del castaño se aguaba.

-Blaine-dijo sintiendo como ese hombre era lo mejor que podría haber conocido, nunca lo habían tratado así.

-Hey, tu decides si me cuentas de donde vienen esos moretones, si no quieres decirme está bien, pero quiero saber todo de ti.

-También quiero saber de ti-susurró suavemente y presionando un poco la mano que estaba atrapando la suya.

-Bueno, entonces hablemos-dijo con una suave sonrisa-me presento mi nombre es Blaine Devon Anderson, tengo 30 años y soy pediatra a tiempo completo en un jardín de niños en Nueva York. Vivo en un departamento en Westerville junto a mi mejor amigo Sebastian Smythe, he tenido un par de novios, pero nada serio. Mi color favorito es el azul y me gusta golpear un gran saco que tengo en casa para liberar la tensión. ¿hay algo que te gustaría saber?

-¿Fuiste novio de Sebastian?-dijo suavemente y notando una sonrisa traviesa en los labios del moreno.

-Lo intentamos, pero nos dimos cuenta que somos mejores como amigos.

-Bueno, es mi turno. Mi nombre es Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, tengo 31 años y soy abogado en un bufete en Lima. Vivo en una ciudad pequeña junto a Westerville, nada muy grande. Aún vivo con mi padre y he tenido algunos novios y actualmente…-su voz se cortó y bajó la mirada.

-Si quieres puedes decirme-susurró suavemente.

-Soy el amante de unos de los abogados del bufete, de hecho él es uno de los socios más importantes, ya que su marido es el dueño.

-¿Él te golpeó?-dijo Blaine acercándose más a Kurt y tomando ambas manos entre las suyas.

-Sí, él me golpea y amenaza cada vez que no obedezco-susurró sintiendo que esa confesión sonaba horrible.

-¿Quieres dejarlo?-dijo Blaine con la esperanza aguardando por una respuesta.

-Sí, pero no sé cómo. Cada vez que puede me acorrala y ¿quién me tendría en su bufete? Karofsky se encargaría de destruir mi carrera-dijo sin darse cuenta de que había dicho su nombre.

-Bueno, estás en tu día de suerte-dijo sacando una tarjeta de presentación de su bolsillo-Sebastian tiene su propio bufete en Westerville.

-¿Smythe y asociados?-dijo sin creerlo-es la competencia del nuestro.

-Y han ganado varios casos muy buenos.

-Sería un honor trabajar con él.

-Entonces los pondré en contacto-dijo Blaine sacando su celular y marcando un teléfono, para poner el altavoz.

-_Sebastian sexy Smythe a tus ordenes y si lo deseas en tu cama._

-Hola Seb, estoy con Kurt y tengo el altavoz en Central Park.

_-Perfecto, así tengo más clientes_-dijo bromeando y Blaine solo pudo sonreír al notar que Kurt se divertía con ello.

-Kurt busca trabajo. Es abogado de tu competencia.

-_Perfecto. Que se tome esta semana libre y el lunes parte conmigo ¿algo más que quiera saber?_-dijo recogiendo unos papeles de su escritorio.

-¿Debo llevar mi curriculum o algún papel?

-_Solo tu presencia bastará, Blaine ya dio una muy buena referencia de ti. Así que tienes contrato indefinido, hablaré con mi asistente para que tenga tu contrato listo el lunes_-dijo escribiendo algo-_Creo que es todo, sigan con su cita y si desean follar me avisan y saldré durante toda la noche. Estamos al habla-_dijo cortando y dejando a ambos chicos completamente sonrojados.

-Bueno, solo tienes que renunciar-susurró Blaine notando que Kurt se veía algo sorprendido y sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Así de sencillo?-dijo sin creer lo que escuchaba y acababa de suceder.

-Así de sencillo-dijo Blaine tomándolo por el rostro y acercándose aún más a él.

-Gracias Blaine, no sabes cuanto-pero no pudo terminar de hablar, porque los labios del moreno atraparon los suyos en un suave beso, el cual no pudo corresponder por la sorpresa. El ojimiel se separó lentamente y notó que no hubo respuesta.

-Disculpame, me precipité y...-sintió como sus labios eran atrapados por un beso algo más pasional por parte del castaño, quien simplemente lo besaba con necesidad. Hace tanto que esperaba a alguien como Blaine, a alguien que lo apreciará sin conocerlo mayormente y estuviera realmente interesado en él.

Se separaron y pegaron sus frentes con una sonrisa suave. Era un momento que ambos querían atesorar y realmente no querían separarse ese día, había algo que los unía y querían fortalecerlo.

-Vamos a…-susurró Blaine con los ojos aún cerrados y un fuerte sonrojo-¿hay algo más que me quieras contar?

-No-dijo bajando la mirada-iré a renunciar mañana por la mañana-dijo sacando una tarjeta de su bolsillo-esa es mi tarjeta de presentación.

-La guardaré, gracias-dijo viendo que decía su dirección de trabajo y teléfono.

-Gracias a ti-dijo volviendo a acercar sus labios y robándole un suave beso.

-Solo dime algo antes de que esta conversación termine ¿tienes más golpes en tu cuerpo?-solo vio como Kurt bajaba la mirada y movía su cabeza afirmativamente.

-Yo…

-Nadie volverá a tocarte, Kurt-dijo abrazandolo con suavidad y sintiendo como Kurt se abrazaba fuertemente a él.

-Gracias, Blaine-susurró y sintió como ese día había sido increíble junto al moreno. Ambos se sentían tranquilos y probablemente las cosas estarían a punto de cambiar para bien.


End file.
